sofiathefirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Ribbon Bunny (episode)
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Blue Ribbon Bunny (disambiguation). For the bunny in question, see Clover "Blue Ribbon Bunny" is the seventh episode of season one of Sofia the First. Summary decides to enter Clover the rabbit in the Village Faire pet contest, but after pushing a little too hard, Sofia discovers a few things about friendship when she ends up unintentionally hurting his feelings before the contest. Story Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Princess Sofia * Clover Supporting characters: * Prince James * Princess Amber * Barker (only appearance) * Mia * Robin * Ginger (first appearance) * Princess Vivian * Crackle Villains: * None Other characters: * Whatnaught (no lines) * Praline (first appearance; no lines) * Freedo (first appearance; no lines) * Princess Hildegard (no lines) * Lulu (no lines) * Prince Zandar (no lines) * Prince Zandar's pet elephant (first appearance; no lines) * Baileywick * Coachman (no lines) * Flying horses (no lines) * Vendor (only appearance) * Max's owner * Max (only appearance; no lines) * Jade (no lines; cameo) * Ruby Hanshaw (no lines; cameo) Locations * Enchancia ** Enchancia Castle *** Sofia's bedroom *** Zoo ** Dunwiddie Objects * Amulet of Avalor * Blue ribbon * Blueberries * Carrots * Unicycle * Dog biscuit Vehicles * Flying stage coach Cast Songs * "Blue Ribbon Bunny" * "Blue Ribbon Bunny (reprise)" Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producer: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Executive Producer: Craig Gerber * Directed by: Jamie Mitchell * Co-Directed by: Larry Leichliter * Written by: Craig Gerber * Line Producer: Clay Renfroe * Developed for Television by: Craig Gerber * With the Voice Talents of: Ariel Winter as , Darcy Rose Byrnes as , Zach Callison as , Wayne Brady as Clover, Tim Gunn as Baileywick, Ellie Kemper as Crackle, Meghan Strange as Robin, Sabrina Carpenter as Princess Vivian, Carlos Alazraqui as Barker * Additional Voices: Meghan Strange, Carlos Alrazraqui, Sage Ryan, Jennifer Hale * Casting By: Brian Mathias * Dialogue Director: Sam Riegel * Storyboard: Mike Kunkel, Jill Colbert, Eddy Houchins, Douglas McCarthy, Carin-Anne Greco, Holly Forsyth, Linda Miller * Color Stylists: Carol S. Berke, Jill Stirdivant * Lead Character Design: Linda Miller * Prop Design: Colette Van Mierlo * Background Paint: Dee Farnsworth, Brooks Campbell * Character Design: Marianne Tucker * Location Design: Ed Ghertner, Robert J. St. Pierre * Storybook: Carole Holliday, Carol S. Berke, Dee Farnsworth * Storyboard Revisions: Suzanne Hirota Burks, Cathy Jones, Angela Song Mueller * Timing Directors: Woody Yocum, Mircea Kyle Mantta, Connor Flynn * Continuity Coordinator: Denise A. Link * Original Underscore by: Kevin Kliesch * Songwriter and Vocal Producer: John Kavanaugh * "Sofia the First Main Title Theme" ** Written by: John Kavanaugh & Craig Gerber ** Produced by: Danny Jacob * Animation Production by: Toiion Animation Studios * Educational Consultants: Innovative Education Research and Consulting, Vicki Ariyasu, Becky Herr-Stephenson, May Chao * Film Editor: Pieter Kaufman * Assistant Film Editor: Jenny Jordan * Animatic Editors: Pieter Kaufman, Joe Molinari * Supervising Sound Editors: Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, Tom Syslo * Sound Editors: Matt Brown, Tony Orozco, Eric Freeman * Re-Recording Mixers: Eric Freeman, CAS, Timothy J. Borquez, CAS * Foley Artist: Diane Greco * Post Studio Coordinator: Melissa Waters * Foley Mixer: Bobby Crew * Post Production Supervisor: Veronique Piercy * Technical Directors: Jessie Slipchinsky, Leo Riley * Dialogue Recording Engineer: Mark Kondracki * Post Production Coordinator: Treasure Rawson * Track Reading: James N. Harrison * Assistant Audio Engineer: Simon Kumar * Production Coordinator: Willie Sims * Production Supervisor: William C. Turner * Production Associate: Amy Lou I. Ferrer * Production Secretary: Mallory Hara * Digital Coordinator: Ryan Burkhard * Script Coordinator: Leona Beckert, Dawn Connors * Talent Coordinator: Abbie D'Andrea * Production Control: Michael Giammarese * Produced by: Disney Television Animation Connections to previous events * and her mom (who worked as a shoemaker) lived in the village before the latter married King Roland in . Notes/trivia * It was included on the Sofia the First: Ready to Be a Princess DVD on September 17, 2013. * Disney Press published a book adaptation in the World of Reading line on June 3, 2014. * Jakks Pacific released Play With Me Clover, an interactive stuffed Clover toy wearing a blue ribbon (or more accurately a sash) based on the episode. It can even sing along to the "Blue Ribbon Bunny" song. * This is the first episode to have lead character designer, Linda Miller, on storyboard. Errors * None known. External links * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from iTunes (AU) }} Category:Episodes